Poisonous Love
by sweet and bitter
Summary: Por que le intoxicaba con sus corruptas caricias y ya no podia vivir sin él.


**Poisonous Love**

Podía sentir sus manos esas manos que estaban teñidas de la sangre de su pueblo mientras recorrían cada rincón de su piel, podía sentir su aliento ese aliento venenoso que lo intoxicaba chocar contra su oído adormeciendo sus sentidos, podía sentir su boca esa boca mentirosa depositar crueles besos en sus labios destruyendo poco a poco lo que aun conservaba de su cordura.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?¿Cómo había acabado su venganza de esta manera?¿Qué había pasado con su odio? Todas estas preguntas resonaban una vez más en su cabeza desde que comenzó esta perversa rutina, en un cualquier momento sin saber cuándo ni dónde ese hombre irrumpiría en su vida y lo arrastraría nuevamente a una espiral de perdición y lujuria para que cuando finalmente todo acabara y hubiera recuperado el sentido común sumergirse en una nueva espiral de auto desprecio y remordimiento.

Aun podía recordar claramente la primera vez que esto sucedió, siendo esta la segunda vez que su alma quedaba marcada irremediablemente, curiosamente ambas veces habían sido provocadas por el mismo hombre Kuroro Lucifer.

 ** _York Shin 2 años atrás_**

Hacía ya un año y medio desde el ataque del Genei Ryodan y una nueva subasta de artículos raros se celebraba en la ciudad atrayendo a todo tipo de coleccionistas y entre estos como no podía ser de otra manera se encontraba Neon Nostrade.

- _"Neon sama recuerde las órdenes de su padre, si escapa por su cuenta nos retiraremos inmediatamente de la ciudad"_ advertía con voz monótona Kurapika a su caprichosa jefa mientras la guiaba a su habitación en el hotel.

- _"Ya lo sé no hace falta que me lo repitas, seré buena y me quedare en mi habitación hasta el inicio de la subasta dicen que esta vez se ofertara nuevamente una momia de una reina y esta vez no dejare que se me escape"_ respondió esta con los ojos iluminados mientras hablaba de su macabro pasatiempo.

Kurapika únicamente se limito a suspirar aburrido, ya se había informado y sabía perfectamente que esta vez no se subastarían ningún par de ojos escarlata por lo que no guardaba menor interés en esta subasta únicamente quería terminar y volver a casa.

- _"Yo me quedare en la habitación de al lado y Senritsu permanecerá con usted en la suya, la subasta iniciara mañana en la noche hasta entonces permanezca obedientemente en el hotel"_ le indico Kurapica mientras la hacía entrar en el dormitorio _"Senritsu esta noche iré a inspeccionar que la zona de la subasta sea segura hasta que regrese quedas al cargo"_ y sin esperar un segundo más emprendió su camino al salón de subastas.

Una hora más tarde Kurapika ya había terminado de inspeccionar la zona y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el hotel para intentar descansar aun que ya sabía que era poco probable que lo lograra, hacia semanas que no lograba dormir bien, sentía frio pero no un frio físico si no uno más profundo uno que nace en el alma. Estaba solo y ya nadie quedaba para abrigarle con su compañía todos habían muerto y lo habían dejado a tras, tenía a sus amigos claro pero a estos los dejo atrás él porque eran un obstáculo para lograr su tan ansiada venganza.

La venganza se había vuelto el núcleo de su existir era lo único que le quedaba capaz de iniciar un fuego en su alma lo único capaz de darle calor, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer pues no había vuelto a saber nada de la araña desde la última subasta cuando perdió la oportunidad de matar a la cabeza de la araña para salvar a Gon y Killua, aun así le quedaba el consuelo de saber que ese bastardo estaba sellado y no sería una amenaza para nadie hasta que lo encontrara para acabar con su trabajo.

- _"Me alegro de volver a verte Kurapika"_ dijo una voz salida de la nada y antes de que Kurapika pudiera reaccionar o identificar de quien se trataba un golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

…..

Kurapika despertó poco a poco aun sin saber que pasaba cuando sus alarmas se despertaron al notar que estaba sobre una blanda cama que no era la de su habitación y los grilletes que aprisionaban sus muñecas. Rápidamente se incorporo y reviso la habitación con la vista intentando situarse aunque casi cayó de nuevo sobre su espalda cuando lo que encontró fue la sombría figura de Kuroro Lucifer.

- _"¡TU!"_ exclamo con rencor e intento lanzarse para atacarlo fracasando estrepitosamente y cayendo de rodillas sobre la cama.

- _"No te molestes esas esposas están preparadas para suprimir el nen y debilitar al oponente, obviamente no son tan buenas como tu Judgement Chain pero igualmente son efectivas"_ le contesto mientras le sonreía cínicamente.

- _"¡Deberías estar sellado no podías desacerté de la cadena sin que yo lo notara!"_

- _"Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que yo soy capaz de lograr lo que todos creen imposible"_ le contesto mientras se acercaba hasta el borde de la cama _"Sabes durante el tiempo en el que me vi obligado a tomar unas vacaciones forzosas gracias a ti me dedique a pensar en cómo devolverte el favor"_ comenzó a explicar mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

- _"Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez"_ le espeto con rencor mientras intentaba apartar su mano de su pelo.

-" _¿Matarte? No voy a matarte"_ le dijo con una tenue sonrisa _"Admito que esa fue mi primera idea, pero pronto la deje de lado, veras tuve todo un año de soledad con mis pensamientos antes de que lograra librarme de tu cadena y durante todo ese tiempo tú fuiste mi pensamiento principal, durante el primer par de meses empecé a pensar que una muerte rápida sería demasiado benigna y empecé a pensar en cómo te torturaría hasta que suplicaras por la muerte"_ explico sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Kurapica no pudo evitar estremecerse ante sus palabras sabiendo mejor que nadie hasta donde este hombre podía destruir el mundo de una persona, pero ese no fue el único motivo de su estremecimiento, aun que quisiera ignorarlo no podía evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se encendía y empezaba a calentar su desolada alma.

- _"Pero con el tiempo también deseche esa idea y pase a pensar en reclutarte"_ continuo su monologo ignorando la cara de aversión del rubio _"Pero esta también la deje de lado, para ese entonces había transcurrido algo más de medio año y fue entonces cuando di con la solución a mi dilema, -Quiero castigarle pero quiero tenerle- era exactamente eso"_ le sonrió cruelmente mientras se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo.

- _"¡NI LO PIENSES!"_ grito con horror al comprender lo que pretendía al tiempo que intentaba quitárselo de encima sin resultado alguno.

- _"Veo que ya lo entiendes"_ le dijo mientras le despojaba de la ropa y comenzaba a acariciar su piel desnuda.

- _"Te matare juro que te matare"_ murmuraba mientras apretaba sus dientes con una mueca de asco y rencor.

Kuroro simplemente le ignoro y continuo recorriendo ese cuerpo que hacía ya un año deliraba por hacer suyo, sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo empezó a recorrer el pálido pecho con su lengua hasta que…

- _"aah..a"_ fue el tímido gemido de placer que no pudo reprimir Kurapika odiándose instantáneamente por ello.

- _"Y te aseguro que cada vez se pondrá mejor"_ le aseguro el moreno a la vez que lo besaba y retomaba sus caricias.

Kurapika se sentía morir por más que quisiera retener los vergonzosos y humillantes gemidos que salían de él le era imposible, le daba tanto asco pero a la vez se sentía tan bien y tan malditamente correcto que su cuerpo no podía evitar responder a todo lo que ese desgraciado le hacía hasta el punto que ya se encontraba totalmente erecto.

- _"¡Aaaahhh!¡Sácalo!"_ le grito cuando empezó a introducir un dedo en su entrada que le hizo dolorosamente consciente de cómo terminaría esto.

- _"Tranquilo lo vas a disfrutar como todo lo demás"_ le espeto burlonamente al tiempo que introducía otro dedo en su interior.

Podía sentir esos dedos tocando allí donde nunca nadie había tocado llenándolo de terror y placer y es que vengador o no, Kurapika no era más que un adolescente abrumadoramente virgen mientras que Kuroro era un hombre adulto con una evidente experiencia que hacia delirar su cuerpo.

-" _¡AAAAAHH!"_ grito al sentir su virginidad desparecer definitivamente cuando el miembro de Kuroro entro de una embestida en su interior.

- _"ughh…tan estrecho como creí que serias"_ jadeo el moreno en su oído al tiempo que empezaba a arremeter lentamente contra sus caderas.

Kurapika sentía que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo en cualquier momento era doloroso pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien, podía sentir el miembro del mayor llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser hasta que alcanzo un punto que ni siquiera sabía que existía en su interior y se sintió morir de placer.

- _"Eso mi pequeño virgen es tu próstata y significa que esto te va a gustar aun mas"_ le explico al ver su cara de placer.

Y como le dijo Kuroro todas sus embestidas se dirigieron a este punto haciéndole delirar hasta que finalmente se vino aunque al moreno le llevo un par de minutos más en los que continuo arremetiendo contra el hasta que termino derramándose en su interior.

- _"¿Po..por qu..e, por que me haces esto?¿N..no me has hecho ya b..bastante daño?"_ rompió a llorar el Kuruta cuando su mente al fin pudo procesar lo ocurrido.

- _"¿No lo entiendes? Tú me perteneces, Kurapika soy un hombre terriblemente egoísta, y hace años yo decidí que quería todos los ojos rojos para mí y los tome hasta que estos me aburrieron pero tu…a ti podría contemplarte toda la vida"_

 _-"Te odio"_ le contesto con convicción.

- _"Y aun así no puedes vivir sin mí, piénsalo Kuruta aun el caso de que lograras tomar mi cabeza que sería de tu vida después que yo desapareciera"_

Esas palabras simplemente arrebataron toda replica del menor pues sabía que lo que decía era cierto, después de todo ¿no había reconocido ya que su venganza era lo único que aportaba calor a su existencia? Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera replico cuando Kuroro se dispuso a poseerle una vez más.

 ** _En la actualidad_**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde aquello y esa noche volvía a estar en la cama del mayor nuevamente aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y en cierto modo era así, Kurapika ya no podía vivir sin Kuroro, el veneno del hombre circulaba por su sistema como la sangre misma corrompiendo su ser y aliviando su soledad, había quedado atrapado en la red de esa manipuladora araña, inmovilizado por su venenoso amor.

Fin

Espero que os guste este pequeño relato mío, no soy muy buena haciendo lemon pero aun asi he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo espero vuestros comentarios sobre que os parece.


End file.
